


6am

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [9]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pancakes, Sleepy Kisses, ramsey is a good cook, sleepy mornings, they just really love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Percy wakes up at 6am every day for her breakfast of Water and Bread.Well. That is until a certain ratman manages to weasel his way into her life.~~~Written for the Year of the Rat trade!
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	6am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chamy_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamy_Sammy/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Year of the Rat trade we did on discord! I hope you like it!
> 
> All i got for a request was ramsival or Percy on her own, so I compromised and did ramsival from Percy's POV? I hope you like it!
> 
> also I'm including it in the AotDCahRH series because its too cute not to.

6 am.

Percy trudged downstairs like she always did at that time, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Monday.

Another week of detective work, another week of paperwork and another week of keeping Sweet Jazz City safe.

Not that she was complaining, she loved her job.

She yawned as she entered the kitchen, ready to start the day with her usual plain toast and water (no butter, it wasn’t a holiday) but she paused.

It seemed like Ramsey had beaten her to the chase. He was already there, stood at the stove, flipping pancakes and wearing… the novelty apron she bought him for valentines as a joke?

Maybe the fact that she woke up in an empty bed should have tipped her off that Ramsey was already up. But it didn’t. She must have been tiered than usual. (Tiered. Is that a word? More tired? It was too early for grammatical correctness).

“What are you doing up?” Percy had never seen him awake this early. Or rather, she had never seen him _this_ awake this early. Before 7am he was groggy and dead to the world. Always the latter to leave the bed.

“Percy!” he spun around, spatula in hand. “Well, I thought that since you only ever eat… toast-” he shuddered at the thought of her usual meal “- for breakfast, I’d treat you, ya know?”

“Oh” she smiled. “I am _quite_ surprised that you’re comprehending the mortal plane of existence this early though” she folded her arms and leaned on the doorframe, smirking at him.

“Love makes a guy do crazy things”

Percy walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, his scruffy beard brushing against her face. “One could say that again”

A warm pink glow grew on his cheeks as he gently took her chin in his hand, tilted her face up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled, content as she turned to the cupboard and got herself a glass out. Everything was calm and serene this early.

As she filled her glass with water, she gazed out of the window. The sun was beginning to peak out over the horizon, and birds were fluttering around the trees, waking up and filling the soft morning air with their sweet songs.

She loved this about the early morning. It was like peeking into a world hidden to most, where magic was laced in the breeze, and nothing could go wrong.

The clattering of plates behind her snapped her out of her small daydream. She turned the tap off, she looked at Ramsey as he expertly served up their pancakes.

Wait.

Were they… heart-shaped?

She could help but smile more.

Stars above she loved this man.

Sipping her water, she opened the fridge and pulled out the honey and butter. It was a little more glucose-ridden than her usual, but what was the phrase again? Treat one’s self? That was it. A little sweet is good for the soul and all.

As Ramsey placed their plates on the table, she synchronously placed the condiments (is that the word?) down. He took off his apron with a dramatic flair and draped it over the back of his chair.

“Enjoy :3” he said as he slid into his chair, reaching for the honey.

“I most certainly will” she smiled as she swiped her knife through the butter.

6:10 am.

The pancakes were delicious and gave Percy a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Not only was Ramsey a good cook, but he also infused his dishes with love.

Monday.

Somehow she got the feeling that this week would be a good week.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> short, but sweet!


End file.
